mizukixtomoe
by casunder
Summary: Tomoe goes into heat and says to Mizuki he either mates with him or he mates with Nanami. In protection for Nanami Mizuki decides it would be best if he were to be mated with not Nanami. So Tomoe does his mating and accidentally makes Mizuki conceive! Mizuki hides his unwanted pregnancy from Tomoe and Nanami. What happens when Tomoe finds out? Will Nanami be happy or mad?
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki stared at Tomoe and Nanami from a distance. Tomoe always seemed to Make Nanami laugh, smile and giggle. But whenever he tried to make Nanami smile he was pushed away like he was a disease or something. It's like everyone in the world hated him. What did he do? He did nothing to the others to make them hate him. Nanami has feelings for Tomoe and Tomoe has feelings for her, I can understand why Tomoe would get angry for. I was going near the person he liked and Tomoe didn't like it one bit.

I sighed and then walked over to the well and put the bucket into the well and pulled it up to see it was full with water now. I put the bucket on the ground and sat down on the green grass and looked up at the crystal clear blue afternoon sky. The wind blew gently making some green leaves fall from the branches and dance in the wind until they laid peacefully on the fresh green grass.

I closed my eyes and no sooner heard footsteps approaching me, I chose to ignore them and keep my eye's closed. Suddenly the footsteps came to a stop and soon I felt warm breaths on my lips. I opened my eye's slowly and was surprised to see Tomoe with his face extremely close to mine. My eye's widened as he moved his face closer to mine and soon connected our lips in a soft kiss.

My face turned red as he pulled away and look at me with his purple eyes. Without exchanging words Tomoe turned me around so that I was facing the stone well. My eye's widened as I turned back to look at Tomoe. "Y-Your in heat. I can smell it." I stated making Tomoe toothily grin at me. "I need to mate." Tomoe stated making me narrow my green eye's at him.

"It's either I mate with you or I mate with Nanami. Which is it?" Tomoe asked making me look down at the green grass. "It can be me I wouldn't want anything happening to Nanami." I stated making Tomoe snicker and lift my Kimono up. "What if Nanami sees?" I asked making Tomoe roll his eyes. "She's inside taking a nap." Tomoe stated and then pushed my Kimono I was waring upwards so he could see my naked lower parts. He lifted his Kimono up exposing his lower regions and then slammed into my violently making me gasp sharply as I was ruthlessly began fucked.

I gripped onto the stone wall of the well and closed my eyes tightly as Tomoe gripped my hips mercilessly and pushed my hips forewords behind slamming inside of me. Lucky Nanami didn't have to do this.

I started to pant like a dog as pleasure ran through my body. With every violent thrust hitting my postrate it was becoming hard to even kneel on the ground anymore as my knees were shaking from pleasure. Luckily Tomoe had his hands on my hips to keep me from collapsing on the ground.

I opened my mouth and silently screamed as I came shooting my cum everywhere on the ground, a few more deep thrusts later and Tomoe came inside me. Filling me up to the brim before pulling out of me with a satisfied look on his face. Pulling down my kimono and his Tomoe sat beside me panting like the Fox demon he is.

"That was good." Tomoe stated making me nod stiffly as if I didn't want to admit it was good. Tomoe laid down on the grass and pulled me on top of him so that I was now laying down on him.

I felt my eye's go heavy and felt Tomoe softly stroke my short silver-white hair gently. I closed my eyes and then drifted off to sleep and knew Tomoe was going to do the same soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eye's slowly and looked around me to see trees, the blue sky and Tomoe sleeping underneath me. Not really wanting to move I laid back down on Tomoe and yawned loudly as I closed my eyes and wanted to go back to sleep. But my wrist was itchy, really itchy. After I had scratched my wrist the itchiness seemed to get worse making me open my eyes and pull my kimono sleeve down to see a white line around my wrist.

My eyes widened as I knew what that meant. My former mistress told me everything I needed to know, even about my own kind as i grew up. This mark...it..it...means I have conceived during Tomoe mating with me. I quickly pulled my sleeve up to hide the mark on my wrist. 'What am I going to do? If Tomoe sees the mark he'll know I have conceived. Damn it even when I'm 3 months pregnant he'll be able to tell because there will be more then just a snake presence when I'm around. No...this means Tomoe will be able to feel the presence of the baby because it will most likely be a fox with a little snake in his veins. Great what should I do?' I thought and looked at the sleeping Tomoe.

I looked up at the sky to see it turned orange meaning sunset was upon us. I nudged Tomoe a little making him flutter his purple eyes open and look at me. "You should make dinner for Nanami. She's probably awake and hungry." I stated making Tomoe nod slightly. I got off of Tomoe and stumbled a bit before Tomoe caught me before I fell.

I blinked a few times and then caught my balance. Me and Tomoe walked back into the shrine and went our separate ways. Tomoe went to the kitchen to cook for him and Nanami and i went to my room to think about things. As I entered my room I walked over to my futon and slipped into it and looked up at the roof. 'Familiars can conceived and their pregnancies are quicker then humans, but because of their quick development it's highly likely that a Familiar would miscarriage. If 5 Fimiliars gets pregnant it's highly likely that none of them will be able to keep a baby. There is high chance that I could miscarry. But then again if I don't thats going to cause lots of problems in the shrine.' I thought and then sat up in my futon.

'Nanami has strong feelings for Tomoe. She has proven that quiet clearly. And if I were randomly to have a baby one day and it is Tomoe's what exactly would Nanami do? Would she be happy or sad? It's most likely I'll be kicked out of the shrine by Nanami so she can have Tomoe all to herself. If I were to give birth to the baby, Nanami might feel threatened by it and do something drastic.' I thought and then looked at my flat stomach. Because I am a familiar the baby only takes around 4 months to develop. On the 5th month I'd be ready to give birth. My stomach wont be that noticeable until the 3rd month and the presence wont be noticeable by Tomoe until the 3rd month also.' I thought quietly to myself.

I then heard my door open and looked up to see Tomoe. "Do you want to join me and Nanami for dinner?" Tomoe asked making my eyes widen. "Thats kind of surprising. Tomoe normally kicks me out of the kitchen when Him and Nanami eat.' I thought to myself and then nodded slowly. "Very well then." Tomoe said and walked into my room and reached a hand out to me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up onto my feet. We both then exited my room holding hands. 'This is unusual for tomoe.' I thought and then looked at the ground. 'Is he planning something?' I asked in my head as we walked into the kitchen together.

'Whoa wait his still holding my hand?' I thought and then looked at Nanami to see her eating her fried rice. Tomoe sat down and I sat down next to him. Nanami looked up happily and then frowned when she saw me. "Oh hello...Mizuki." Nanami said bluntly. "Uh Hello Nanami." I replied and looked down at my hand to see Tomoe still holding it.

Nanami turned to Tomoe with a somewhat blunt look. "Why did you let him in?" Nanami whispered but did it purposely loud so I could hear. "You know, Mizuki can hear you just fine. Even though he may be a idiot at times he isn't deaf. And as for your question, I decided to invite him to dinner because I felt like it. If you do not accept it please tell me now." Tomoe stated, making Nanami glare at him before turning back to her food.

"No I have no problem with it, I enjoy Mizuki's company a lot." Nanami lied and it was quiet obvious to Tomoe and I. Tomoe handed me some fried rice and I took it thankfully. 'Man am I starving.' I thought before thanking Tomoe and eating the food quickly as I felt Nanami's glare on me.

"So...Mizuki. Did you do anything interesting today?" Nanami asked making me stop eating and look at her. "Um..no not really." I replied to her but she knew I was lying. "All-righty then how about you Tomoe?" Nanami asked and then smiled at Tomoe. "It was just a normal day." Tomoe stated and ate some of his rice. Nanami nodded and then continued eating her dinner. 'She doesn't like me at all.' I thought and continued to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

~1 Month later~

By now no doubt has my stomach grew. It was only a small baby bump so my kimono that I was wearing could cover my baby bump comfortably. My bedroom door opened and Tomoe stepped in making me look up at him curiously. He was wearing a white shirt and some shorts that went to just above his knee.

"Nanami has decided to go to the beach with her friends, we as familiars must watch over her to secure her absolute safety." Tomoe stated firmly. "Do I have to go?" I asked making him raise a eyebrow. "That's different your normally following Nanami wherever she goes but now you don't want to?" Tomoe stated and sat next to me.

"You can tell me why you don't want to go I wont judge you." Tomoe stated making my eyes go wide. 'His been acting so different lately.' I thought and then sighed gently. "Well...It's because I can't swim." I half lied to him. Though I can't actually swim thats not the reason why I don't want to go to the beach.

"I can teach you." Tomoe quickly said making me look to the ground. "Nah thats okay I mean its meant to be a good day when you go to the beach. If I want it would probably ruin Nanami's day and then you would be stuck having to teach me how to swim." I stated and scratched the back of my head and awkwardly laughed.

"Nanami is going to be with her friends, she wont even know your there. And I honestly don't mind helping your swim." Tomoe stated making me look at him and smile. 'There is no way out of it.' I thought to myself and then hugged Tomoe. "Thank you." I stated and then felt him wrap his arms around me as if accepting the hug.

'My baby bump isn't too big so all I need is a bigger sized top then me.' I thought and then pulled away from Tomoe. "Do you mind if I borrow your top? I like to wear baggy things when I go out to beaches." I stated making Tomoe blink before nodding. "Sure." He simply said and stood up with his arms still wrapped around me. He then let go of me and we both walked quietly to his room.

~At the beach~

Tomoe stood in the water with his hand stretched out to me. "Come on. I'll always be holding your hand. There is nothing to be scared of." Tomoe stated making me slowly reach my hand out to his and hold it tightly. Tomoe then led me into the water and soon I couldn't touch the bottom and I was practically clinging onto Tomoe.

"Mizuki, slowly let go of me and kick your legs. Your hands can stay on me if you are still too scared to let go." Tomoe stated making me look down at the water to see i couldn't even see the bottom. I slowly pulled away from Tomoe, One of Tomoe's hands were holding mine and the other one was holding my waist.

"Tomoe!" Nanami called making Tomoe loosen his grip on me and turn his head around to look at Nanami. I on the other hand gasped and out of instinct let go of Tomoe's hand. I then felt myself sinking, i tried reaching out to Tomoe but I was already underwater with the current drifting my further and further away from him.

I tried kicking my legs but the Current was pulling me down. I had finally given up on trying to swim and just closed my eyes as I felt myself going dizzy from the lack of air getting to my lungs. I then felt hands on my waist and I was forcefully yanked upwards. I had no energy I couldn't even open my eyes. I then felt my head exit water and I immediately gasped for air and soon my energy came back and I opened my eye's quickly. I then seen Tomoe and quickly wrapped my arms around him. "Oh god! Thank you tomoe for saving me!" I said and the cried into his shoulder as I shook from fear.

"I should be saying sorry, I loosened my grip on you! I'm so sorry." Tomoe stated and wrap his arms around me tightly and pulled me more closer to him. 'That would have to be the scariest thing I have ever experienced in my life!' I thought to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

~Another month later~

For some reason, after that accident with me at the beach Tomoe has been really careful around me. Nanami normally gives me hard work to do but now tomoe does them and I do the easy work. His made breakfast for me every day and we have had dinner and lunch together every afternoon. I have to say, this is much better then when the way I was treated two months ago. And I wont lie I actually do enjoy the attention Tomoe is giving me, but this is only making Nanami hate me more.

I walked to the well that I had visited just about two months ago, the same place Tomoe mated with me. I looked down the well as the sunlight shimmered beautifully in the water making the water look orange. I reached out and touched the water with the tips of my fingers and smiled to myself. I then seen Nanami's angry expression in the water making my eyes widen.

Before I could turn around Nanami had pushed me into the well and walked away. The well was no where near shallow, in fact it was extremely deep and full of water, I struggled to find something to grip onto as I knew I couldn't swim. "TOMOE!" I shouted loudly only to have Nanami appear. "Hush you." Nanami hissed coldly making me automatically shut up.

Soon she disappeared again and I was Sinking quickly. "Why hasn't Mizuki gotten water yet?" I heard Tomoes voice before my head went under the water. I opened my eyes and then seen Tomoe lower the bucket into the well to get water as soon as the bucket was in the water I grabbed onto it and tugged at it. Immediately I seen Tomoe's hand in the water and I grabbed onto it. I was then hoisted up and was clinging to the edge of the well until Tomoe lifted my up bridle style and put me on the grass gently.

"Are you okay Mizuki? How the hell did you get in the well!" Tomoe asked with concern and the then took his Purple coat off and put it around my shaking body. "He must of slipped." Nanami stated as she appeared beside Tomoe. My eye's widened in fear as I looked up at her smirking face. Nanami then pretend to be concerned as Tomoe looked up at her.

"I don't believe he would of slipped. Thats not like Mizuki." Tomoe stated and then looked at me calmly. "How did you get in the well?" Tomoe asked making me look down at the ground. "I slipped." I lied and then was nudged by Tomoe. "I know your lying." Tomoe stated making me look at the ground.

"Never-mind lets just get you inside. I'll lend you some of my clothes." Tomoe stated and lifted me up. before walking inside with me. "It was Nanami who pushed you in the well wasn't it?" Tomoe asked making me look at him and nod slightly. "She's becoming more aggressive towards others. Something needs to stop her before she kills someone." Tomoe stated before running his long nails through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

~3rd month~

It is now the third month and my stomach was very noticeable. Well only if I turned to the side but If you were to view me from the front or back you wouldn't even be able to tell I am pregnant. I haven't had a miscarriage yet and it's the third month. So my chances of a miscarriage are getting slimmer. Also because it is the third month Tomoe will be able to feel the baby's presence and will be able to tell I'm pregnant easily.

Nanami was currently out at a sleepover with her friends. Tomoe is in the living room with some guests over which were only ryuo sukuna and Kurama. I decided to stay in my room but knew it was hopeless cause Tomoe was going to drag me out of my room eventually. 'Should i tell him about the baby? Either way he is going to find out sooner or later.' I thought as the door opened to reveal Tomoe.

"We're having a party in the living room you should come join." Tomoe stated and closed the door behind him as he sat next to me. "Uh no thanks." I stated and curled up into a ball. Tomoe leaned closer to me with a smile on his face. "Why not are you afraid or-" Tomoe stopped talking and I looked up at him to see his lavender eyes widen as he leaned closer to me and began smelling me until he got to my stomach. Tomoe's eyes widened even more in shock as I placed my hands under my baby bump to show to him how big my stomach was and that I was indeed pregnant.

"H-How far along are you?" Tomoe asked as his ears flattened on his head. "Three months." I stated making Tomoe's eyes widen even more if possible. Tomoe then reached upwards and placed a hand on my baby bump and then began moving it around to feel more of it. Tomoe took his hand away and sat up straight. "I-Is it mine?" Tomoe asked and looked away from me. I took this as a bad sign. "Yeah it is." I stated making Tomeo look at me with his ears perked up he then stood up and ran out of my room.

'Maybe I should go talk to him he must be scared.' I thought and then also stood up and left my room. I walked to the living room where I heard panting, probably coming from Tomoe from his sprinting he was doing. "Guys...Guess...what." Tomoe said through heavy breaths. "What?" Kurama asked curiously. I opened the door slightly and then looked into the living room to see Tomoe smiling. "I'm going to be a father!" Tomoe happily said making Kurama drop his glass cup making it smash on the ground.

"Do not tell me you got Nanami pregnant." Kurama said dangerously to Tomoe. "No never! I got Mizuki pregnant." Tomoe stated calmly. "Wait I thought you two hated each other." Kurama stated and then got another cup and poured some alcohol into it. "No we don't hate each other anymore." Tomoe said with a toothy smile. "So your gonna be a daddy. Took you several hundred years." Ryuo stated with a smirk. Tomoe's ear twitched in annoyance. "Whatever at least I don't have 8 children like you." Tomoe stated making Ryuo narrow his eye at Tomoe.

"Just be glad I'm not killing you here and now for stealing my eye all those years ago." Ryuo stated and sipped on the cup. "I can destroy you." Tomoe stated back in annoyance. "Sure, you can. But can the person carrying your child destroy me? Remember I may not be able to kill you but I can kill him. You piss me off and 2 people die, lover and child." Ryuo stated making Tomoe launch at him with his nails and fangs bared to Ryuo.

I quickly opened the door and Stepped between Ryuo and Tomoe. Tomoe instantly stopped and looked at me. "No fighting, Nanami wont be happy if the shrine is destroyed because of the two of you." I stated making Tomoe's ears go flat on his head. "Oh hey pregnant boy! How about you join the party and have something to eat, gotta feed that baby inside you." Kurama said making me look at him.

I sighed and then walked over to the food and began eating some chips on the coffee table. Tomoe sat beside me and the room was nearly dead silent. "I can't believe your pregnant." Kurama stated and then ate a chip. "Are you sure the baby isn't mine?" Kurama asked making me look at him and Tomoe glare at him. "I'm positive that it isn't yours." I stated making Kurama fake cry.

"It could be mine." Ryuo stated making everyone look at him. "Your married and have 8 children. Mizuki wouldn't go as low as to have sex with you." Tomoe stated sharply making Ryuo growl. "It's definantly MY baby." Tomoe stated proudly making me smile and look away from him. 'I guess he isn't scared. He admitted the baby was his so proudly.' I thought and then smiled to myself.

"I was thinking I need to get a girlfriend. Maybe I can get them pregnant. I want a baby badly. I'm so lonely." Kurama stated making me feel sorry for him. "Don't have a baby yet your too young." Tomoe stated making Kurama hiss. "But he is pregnant! Your both young so why can't I-" "Who's pregnant?" A girly voice asked coming from the door.

We all looked to see Nanami in her skanky pyjamas. Her top buttons were undone exposing her chest and she was wearing extremely short pyjama shorts. "Nanami please wear something more appropriate." I stated calmly making Nanami look at me with narrowed eyes. "I agree with Mizuki it's a little...inappropriate." Tomoe stated. "Are you sure you want we to change? I probably look really cute right now." Nanami stated and skipped towards Tomoe and I and sat on Tomoe's lap happily.

Kurama began shaking his head in a disapproval way. "Nanami, go change." Tomoe said more firmly Nanami simply nodded. "Okay love." Nanami said and kissed Tomoe on the lips before getting off of his lap and skipping to her room happily. Kurama shook his head again and Ryuo did the same. "Your a cheater." Kurama stated making Tomoe snap his head towards him. "No I'm not she kissed me." Tomoe stated and then looked at me.

I reached up and began playing with his ears making Tomoe lean into my touch happily, I smiled and then soon the door opened making turn towards it to see Nanami wearing Baggy pants and a jumper. I continued to play with Tomoe's ears and soon Nanami was back on Tomoe's lap again. I rolled my green eyes at her behaviour and decided to eat some lollies.

"So Tomoe how was your day?" Nanami asked and looked at Tomoe. "I thought you were going to have a sleepover with your friends." Tomoe questioned making Nanami scratch the back of her head. "Yeah well she got sick so I left." Nanami stated and then looked at me. "And to answer you, my day has been exciting and interesting." Tomoe stated making Nanami look at him curiously.

"Oh really how?" She asked and leaned in closer to Tomoe wanting a kiss but Tomoe moved his head back. "Nevermind that." Tomoe stated. I felt my eye lids get heavy and knew I was bound to fall asleep soon so I stood up and yawned loudly. "Well I'm going to bed see you guys in the morning." I stated and Tomoe pushed Nanami off of her and stood up. "Me too." Tomoe said and then we both exited the living room and headed to my room.

I stood in the centre of my room with Tomoe in front of me. Tomoe reached upwards and pulled my Kimono off of my shoulders and pulled it down my body until My Kimono was on the ground and I was left naked in front of him. Tomoe looked down at my very big baby bump and softly touched it. Tomoe then placed his lips on my neck making my eyes widen.

Before I could push Tomoe away he sunk his long sharp fangs into my neck making me scream. I heard my door open and knew it was Nanami. After a few minutes Tomoe pulled his fangs out of my neck and then looked at me. "I marked you as mine." Tomoe stated making me touch my neck with my hand. "Why is he naked? And why did you mark HIM as yours?" Nanami asked angrily making me and Tomoe look at her.

I quickly put my Kimono over my shoulders and covered my bare body. "AS YOUR LAND GOD, I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME WHY YOU CHOSE TO MARK IT AS YOURS!" Nanami yelled angrily at the Both of us. "First off Mizuki isn't a IT! And second off why would you care if I marked Mizuki as mine?" Tomoe asked raising a eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU! YOU CAN'T GO MARKING OTHERS AS YOURS!'' Nanami yelled loudly. ''Now tell me, why did you mark Mizuki as yours." Nanami asked sadly as she looked at the ground. "Because I...Love him...and he is pregnant with my child." Tomoe stated making Nanami quickly look up at him. I showed her my baby bump making her eyes turn deadly.

This isn't going to be good.


End file.
